


[二相]偶发事件

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, 二相 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

[二相]偶发事件-1-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[二相]偶发事件-1](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_89f30c1)

摸鱼的方向真是不可预知……。

二相only

**  
**

**  
**

**《偶发事件》  
**

  


  


“我想去看看一只光亮光亮的绿灯，先生，我感到黑暗而且寒冷，我想要那一只绿灯。”

  


  


二宫和也缩在云头上睡觉。

他穿着白色的长袍，赤着脚，戴着白色的帽子，帽子的末端缀着像兔子尾巴一样的绒球球。他睡着的这片云是铅灰色的，在下雨，于是他睡得不太稳当，每一次闪电出现，云层就轻轻晃荡。

有点潮，像是冬天里的被窝，又潮又冷又沉，二宫和也终于醒了，他看见樱井翔赤着脚走过，穿着和他一样的白色长袍，帽子上缀着一样的兔子尾巴似的绒球球。

樱井翔喜欢绒球球。

他把帽子调转过来，球球放在手里捧着，一边走路，一边一下一下抛着玩，看到二宫醒过来，他停下脚步对他笑了，露出一排雪白的门牙。

  


“早上好，Nino，抱歉你刚刚出差回来就来打扰你，我有一个坏消息和一个更坏的消息要告诉你。”

他说。

“告诉我最坏的那个。”

二宫和也皱起了脸，樱井翔语气欢快，让他有非常不好的预感。

  


“今天的例行会议，已经结束了。”

樱井翔说。

二宫和也扶着脑袋嗯了一声。

“有什么事？”

  


“松润得到了去人类世界休假的机会，可有效使用人类身份一百年。”

“不错，他一定很开心。”

“在跟他讲解的时候，大野先生把通往人类世界的大门推开了一条缝……嗯，比较大的缝。”

樱井翔字斟句酌。

“然后？”

二宫和也揉着自己的脸。

“有个与会人员，大概因为有点闲，自己踩自己的脚玩，恰好在那个时候绊倒了，把松润推了下去。”

  


“……哦。”

二宫和也看向樱井翔。

“这就是最坏的消息？”

樱井翔点头。

“是的，不过大野先生觉得，既然已经去了，就多那么一年也没关系，此刻已经安排偶发事故处理小组去了便利超市，将预定成为松本先生人类关系中的父母的那对夫妻要买的安全套全部扎穿了。”

  


“……真是灵活的应对。”

二宫和也站起身。

“那坏消息是什么？”

樱井翔吸了口气。

“那位将松润推下去的与会人员，自己也掉下去了。”

二宫和也不可置信地哈了一声，樱井翔点点头，他在袖子里掏了半天，扯出一张皱巴巴的A4纸。

  


“大野先生觉得，既然已经去了……”

他将A4纸递给二宫和也。

“作为惩罚，那位与会人员需要在人类世界修行一百年。”

“此刻偶发事故处理小组已经去了医院，将一个因为体弱而濒临死亡的新生儿的身体机能修复到正常之后，注入了那位与会人员的灵魂。”

  


二宫和也把纸摊开，看到上面的几行字，樱井翔观察了一下他的表情，丢开了手里的绒球球，欢快地鼓起了掌。

“恭喜，鉴于偶发事故处理小组的组长Masaki Aiba已经进入人间开始人类修行，你已经成为偶发事故处理小组的新任组长了。”

他的一排牙齿依旧很明亮，二宫和也觉得脚下的乌云渐渐变薄，在他们也要掉下去之前，他耸耸肩，拉着樱井翔走到另一片云上。

  


“……真是毫无防备。”

二宫和也说。

“不愿意？”

樱井翔问。

  


“不愿意。”

二宫和也打个呵欠。

“我不想工作，我刚刚从欧洲上空出差回来，连第一天的休假还没过完。”

他说话的时候，嘴唇只是稍微地动了动，看起来就是一副格外不情愿的样子。

“原本我也是要去人类世界的，翔君，我还特意算好了他们发售新游戏和声优举办live的时间。”

樱井翔犹豫了一会儿，决定不问二宫和也玩的是什么游戏。

  


他想了想，突然开口。

“有一种方式，可以让你加薪的同时，也可以休假。”

二宫和也眼睛稍稍一亮。

“哦？”

  


“偶发事故处理小组的职责，除了在事情发生的当时解决问题，还要跟进整个事故处理直到结束，松润这件事情是计划提前，基本不存在意外情况，但相叶是不小心掉下去的，所以算作需要跟进一百年的偶发事故，每年都需要人来提交事故处理观察报告。”

樱井翔说，他看着二宫，又不自觉地玩起了绒球球。

“你可以直接把办公地点迁下去，在人类世界里和你的组员联系，然后每年提交一份报告给大野先生，提薪申请直接给我由我来处理……不过，Nino。”

樱井翔很认真地看着他。

  


“有条件？”

二宫和也眯了眯眼睛。

  


“这样的话，你就得一直呆在相叶身边，不管你跟他合得来还是合不来，是他的朋友还是敌人，不管你呆在他身边会让你们彼此感到快乐还是痛苦。”

樱井翔的表情很认真。

“你都必须了解他，关注他，和他一起度过这一百年，最后，和他一起回来。”

  


二宫和也想了想。

“就算，这位……相叶氏，长大成人，结婚生子，变成老头子，我也必须和他在一起？”

他确认道。

  


樱井翔点头。

“所以你最好成为他的朋友，这是最为恰当的方式，过去有过同样工作的人员，几乎都是这么做的。”

他非常温和地建议二宫。

  


“听起来好麻烦，之前我就不认识他，他上任是在我出差之后吧。”

二宫和也说。

“这个相叶雅纪，除了是个笨蛋之外，还是个什么样的人？”

樱井翔想了想，笑了。

“是个好人。”

他顿了顿补充。

“在你回来之前我就在想，如果你们见面，你们说不定会对对方感兴趣的。”

二宫和也不置可否地撇撇嘴。

  


“好人？”

他往下望了望。

“现在勉强算是吧，至少是个健康的小宝宝。”

他叹口气。

“我的身份怎么办？”

  


樱井翔耸耸肩。

“按你喜欢的选，你不用成为人类，外形和年龄都可以随心所欲，记忆消除和更改用的道具待会儿去相叶雅纪的办公室里拿就好了。”

二宫和也摘下帽子，揉了揉自己的头发。

“我这算加班吧？”

他问樱井翔，樱井翔点头笑了。

  


“要去吗？”

“比呆在这里写报告有意思吧，大概。”

二宫和也回答。

  


“翔桑。”

二宫静静垂目望着那遥远的人世间。

“如果我中途反悔了，可以把这个职责交给别人，然后回来吗？”

他问，樱井翔不答话。

  


“翔？”

二宫和也皱起眉头来。

“或许。”

樱井翔回答。

“不过至今为止，接受这个任务的工作人员，没有愿意职责转交的。”

他回忆道，和二宫一起遥望着那喧闹的人间，嘴角弯起一点笑容。

“我想，人的一生，从生到死，一定有什么意义和魅力，让他们想要看到最后，和那个‘偶发事故’一起走到最后。”

他的声音温柔低沉。

  


“只不过是职责所在。”

二宫和也回答。

樱井翔仔细地看着他。

“Nino，这次在欧洲，你的工作……”

他的眉眼间现出忧虑。

  


“我会好好干的，加薪请求就拜托你了，请狠狠地帮我剥削大野先生。”

二宫和也没有看向他，却打断了他的话。

他面色平静。

  


樱井翔没有生气，他好好地戴好他的帽子，站直了身体。

“职责所在。”

他回答道，拍了拍二宫的肩膀。

“祝你好运。”

  


二宫和也把帽子上的绒球球拔下来，隔着云层往下一丢，那绒球飞起来，仿佛变成了鸽子，它飞过春雨和新叶，飞过医院的窗子，飞过一对站在ICU外面喜极而泣的父母的肩膀，轻轻落到那个此刻离开了恒温箱，躺平在婴儿篮中，咿咿呀呀地笑着的婴儿的手掌心里。

  


那绒球如雪花，在婴儿温热的手掌中融化了，这个在人类看来仿佛奇迹般复活的婴儿，好奇地看着手里的绒球，用一种似曾相识的眼神，然而很快，那绒球抹去了他作为失足掉落的偶发事故组组长相叶雅纪在云层之上时所有的记忆，只留下了二宫和也寻找他的讯息。

在绒球完全融化的时候，已经变得和人类世界里所有的婴儿没有什么不同的婴儿相叶雅纪，听见了一声若有似无的叹息。

  


那是个年轻男人的声音，轻巧明亮，语气无奈带着埋怨，但很温和。

“真是没办法啊。”

那个声音说。

“总之，请多指教了，爱拔酱。”

那声音很快弥散在空中，婴儿雅纪听不懂，他只是好奇而快乐地朝着虚空伸出手去。

短短的，柔软的指头，在空气里抓了抓。

  


他将肉肉的小拳头凑近嘴边。

说了一声。

“呀。”

  


秋天的叶子落了。

“嚯啦，爱拔酱，看这里。”

二宫和也穿着围裙，站在房间里，双手叉腰，盯着正在地上四处乱爬，精力充沛到叫人有些烦躁的两岁男孩。

  


听见他的呼唤，小男孩抬起头，用眼白稀缺的圆圆眼睛看了他一会儿，忽然张开了双手。

“Nino-rin！”

男孩摇摇晃晃地站起身，向他扑过来。笑得开心的一张小脸，仰面对着二宫和也，于是完全没有看路，不一会儿就被自己乱丢在那里的模型小车绊倒。

二宫和也及时接住了他。

  


“……叫你看这里，你就真的只看这里啊。”

将小男孩抱在怀里，二宫和也叹口气，从口袋里掏出照相机，伸长了手，给乱动不停的男孩拍照。

“我是说镜头，爱拔酱最喜欢镜头了不是吗，看镜头。”

小相叶似乎没听懂，眨了眨眼，回过头，用后脑勺对着镜头，眼睛依旧看着二宫的脸。

  


“Ninomi——”

他抬起自己的手，试图去捏二宫和也的脸颊，二宫和也熟练地避开，意识到自己姿势有误，他把男孩安置在地上坐好，将相机尽可能地放在自己面前，乘着男孩没动的一瞬，终于顺利按下了快门。

  


“啊，我已经累了。”

放下相机，掏出口袋里的调查报告表格，坐在了相叶雅纪身边，二宫和也的背往前弯着，他叹了口气，不带什么情绪地瞥了一眼依旧对他笑着的小男孩。

  


“到底你在笑什么啊，嗯？小家伙。”

二宫和也报复似地拽了拽男孩如糯米丸子般柔软而充满弹性的面颊。

“呀，花。”

小男孩看着二宫和也说。

  


哪里有花？二宫和也失笑。

他揉了揉相叶的脸，看着那张自动张开变成一个小巧的菱形的嘴，和满怀信任地望着他的好奇眼睛，忍不住噗地笑了一声。

抬头看看相叶的父母回来的时间还早，他干脆将两岁男孩抱在怀里，拢着他一起写观察报告。

  


钢笔握在男孩小小的手里，男孩小小的手在二宫和也软绵绵的掌心，他一笔一划地写下相叶的名字。

  


相叶雅纪-人间修行-三年目的观察报告。

报告提交人：二宫和也。

  


相叶不知道他在写什么，很快失去兴趣，二宫将下巴压在相叶圆圆的头顶，松开他的手，自己写着报告。

男孩在他的怀里意料之外的安静，低头玩起了二宫的围裙，手指不断戳着那围裙的花边。

“不要动。”

他用空闲的那只手攥住相叶雅纪的手。

相叶雅纪乖乖不再动。

  


“乖。”

二宫和也专心致志地投入进报告里，待会儿他还得收拾房间，给怀里的男孩喂一点点心，毕竟现在他是相叶雅纪的周末Child Minder，他对相叶负有责任。

“待会儿带你去吃巧克力。”

  


“Nino-rin，花。”

相叶雅纪不依不饶。

“好好，花。”

二宫和也心不在焉地敷衍他。

  


对付相叶雅纪二宫和也没费什么力气，自然地就让小男孩接受了他这个陌生人的存在。这大概是他们气息接近的缘故，二宫想，毕竟他们都来自同一个地方。

虽然相叶已经全部忘记了云层上面的生活，却自然地很亲近二宫，二宫没有太多和孩子相处的经验，只觉得相叶并不那么难以照顾。

一个不怎么哭，爱笑的小男孩，总是讨人喜欢的。

  


报告不长，据他所知，今年平安夜即将三周岁的相叶雅纪在过去的一年里没有什么值得大书特书的事件发生。

对一个孩子来说，这是件好事。

无病无灾，最糟糕的情况是因为踢被子发了一次低烧，第一次自己下楼磕破了膝盖，除此之外一切顺畅，最开心的事情是跟着家里的大白狗巡游，并且在爷爷奶奶的院子里追逐孔雀。

很快相叶就要去幼儿园了，周末Child Minder不再是最好的和相叶呆在一起的方式，二宫考虑消除掉这段时间里周围人的记忆，换个方式进入相叶的生活。

  


比如幼稚园老师什么的。

他知道松本润也已经出生，只是此刻才刚刚一岁出头，周岁生日的时候他远远地见到了在蛋糕店里的松本润，他过去的同事，此刻超绝可爱的小男孩坐在婴儿座椅里，满足地将半张脸埋进鲜奶油蛋糕，笑容甜蜜得比鲜奶油更甜。

  


他们大概会相遇的，再过一两年。

一百年真长啊，二宫和也想，这一两年他已经觉得很长。

他终于写完报告，合上笔盖，低下头的时候，忽然发现相叶雅纪已经在他的怀里睡着了。

小男孩蜷缩在他怀里，背靠着他的胸口，轻轻地打着呼，长长的睫毛顺着眼尾盖下一片阴影，手指攥着二宫和也的衣襟。睡着了的孩子散发出温暖的奶香气味，像是一杯温热的牛奶。

  


醒着的时候的相叶雅纪过度活泼的部分和天真可爱的部分大致对半开，睡着的时候就只剩下了天真可爱的那部分，二宫和也看着他不自觉张开的嘴，忽然起了玩心，他伸手过去，将小男孩的上嘴唇和下嘴唇捏在一起。

  


松开。

看着那嘴巴缓慢地张开，变回原样。

再捏上。

松开。

再看着那嘴巴缓慢地张开，变回那个不变的菱形。

乐此不疲。

  


盯着那个菱形良久，二宫和也将自己的脸埋在手肘里笑起来。

“还蛮有趣的嘛，爱拔酱。”

他将相叶雅纪摆在地上躺平，给小男孩盖上他心爱的兔子小毛毯，侧卧在一旁看着相叶。

秋天的阳光照进来，穿过了窗外变红的枫叶，在地板上碎成一地灿烂的金黄。他软软的手指头抚了抚相叶雅纪的额头，虽然是在对相叶说话，更类似于自言自语。

  


“下一次见面，我就是Nino老师了哟。”

“要不要把你的记忆也消除掉啊……真麻烦。”

他对相叶雅纪说。

“嘛，没关系吧，反正小家伙们都像是小鸡仔那样，走几步就会忘掉的，我就不用你以前用的那种记忆消除灯照你了。”

他也有点困，闭上了眼睛。

  


“那个不是玩具车，也不是镜头，也不是小狗，你不会喜欢的。”

“而且被照过眼睛会疼，所以啊，算了吧。”

他翻个身，终于心安理得，将沉睡的小男孩搂过来，像一个小抱枕一般揽住，也睡着了。

  


TBC

2015-10-21

| 267  
17

  
| 

[#相叶雅纪](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%B8%E5%8F%B6%E9%9B%85%E7%BA%AA)

[#二相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E7%9B%B8)

[#竹马](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%AB%B9%E9%A9%AC)

评论(17)

热度(267)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://jingemiaoyu.lofter.com/) [宴后谈](http://jingemiaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://toma0812.lofter.com/) [朝三暮四](http://toma0812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://toma0812.lofter.com/) [朝三暮四](http://toma0812.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) [cherish](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://chakao310.lofter.com/) [Chaka.o](http://chakao310.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/) [東涯西椽。](http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://kentaro827.lofter.com/) [kogoku](http://kentaro827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://xiwangshiwujindemeng.lofter.com/) [希望是无尽的梦。](http://xiwangshiwujindemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://sanfen092.lofter.com/) [三分](http://sanfen092.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://10040101.lofter.com/) [金名](http://10040101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://416june.lofter.com/) [是乔乔不是桥桥](http://416june.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) [鳗鱼饭](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) [啪嗒啪嗒](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) [岸青](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) [爱山风的一头熊](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) [阿月月月](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) [liaojuzi](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://345200m.lofter.com/) [柴鱼茶](http://345200m.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://345200m.lofter.com/) [柴鱼茶](http://345200m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://saming883.lofter.com/) [羽嬰](http://saming883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://genzhedudeshishagua.lofter.com/) [相葉氏虫虫✨](http://genzhedudeshishagua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) [雅纪的大兔子](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) [笑笑先生](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://qscwdv888.lofter.com/) [qscwdv](http://qscwdv888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://coralcst.lofter.com/) [cstcoral](http://coralcst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) [winwin](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) [メモ](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) [白日烟花](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) [夏实实呀](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://rv11270506.lofter.com/) [11厘米是最美好的距离](http://rv11270506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://anthp-star.lofter.com/) [アリス✨](http://anthp-star.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://jill3ars.lofter.com/) [Disappear.](http://jill3ars.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://baogaodawangmumulaila.lofter.com/) [巴拉拉小魔仙变身智障](http://baogaodawangmumulaila.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://shiokonbu.lofter.com/) [触角遮光](http://shiokonbu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	2. [二相]偶发事件-2-伶歌蜉蝣人

[二相]偶发事件-2-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[二相]偶发事件-2](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_8d609aa)

刷个更新，前段时间答应了要写但是耽搁了抱歉w

爱拔酱成长过程漫长，打算悠闲地写，上一更里每个留言都有仔细看，非常谢谢，大家读得开心就好w

[Chap1点这里](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_89f30c1)   


  


\---

  


相叶雅纪上幼儿园的那天是个不错的晴天。

小小的男孩，头发剃得短短，眼睛乌溜溜圆滚滚，牵着母亲的手，一路上看地看天看围墙上下不来的猫。他的手里提着小小的便当盒，里面是当厨师的老爹让他带着的小零食。浅绿色的长褂为了和其他人的区分开来，被母亲灵机一动在边角上面缝了一只小兔子，曾经是暴走族的父母对于可爱毫无概念，兔子长着一张骷髅的脸，附带一个闪电，端正地顶在兔子的头上。

  


同一时间，围着围裙的二宫和也站在校门口对着不断涌入的小型人类露出僵硬的温柔笑容。

“欢迎哦，小朋友们。”

——麻烦各位，快点进去，不要跟我搭话。

  


他觉得自己的腰弯得太久，待会儿可能直起来非常麻烦，作为云上的工作人员，在身体素质上依旧没有什么特权，简直是来自造物主的恶意。

二宫和也左右望望，叹了口气，他实在对这些笑靥如花或者哇哇大哭的小孩子不感兴趣，他的任务只有一个，却迟迟不出现。

第一天就迟到啊……

  


“Nino酱！”

忽然听见一声元气十足的喊声，二宫和也抬起头，看见一小朵浅绿色的云团贴着地面朝着他飞过来。

修正，是一个半年未见，似乎比原先长高了一点也更有活力了一点的小小的相叶雅纪，在用一种一生悬命的势头朝着他跑过来。

  


“……啊，来了。”

二宫和也望着相叶雅纪。

他在心底松了口气。

长高了一点的小男孩奔跑的速度足以让人瞥见他成年后可能拥有的矫健，而此刻太过拼命地向着二宫奔跑的结果是在最后的几步里得意忘形，左脚绊右脚一个漂亮的前滚翻摔进二宫的双臂之间。

二宫和也举起灰头土脸的小男孩，眼睛从上到下扫视一遍检查他是否摔伤，而明明摔了也不知道要哭的小家伙，在半空中晃动着手脚，对着二宫和也笑了。

  


“早上好，Nino。”

相叶雅纪说。

“早上好，Ma-chan。”

二宫和也扯一扯嘴角，将他放下来。

他悄悄将手伸到腰后。

突然直起来的话，果然，还是好痛。

  


相叶的妈妈走过来，和二宫问好。

“二宫老师，初次见面，这就是我家的孩子，相叶雅纪。”

她有些疑惑地看看二宫又看看自己的孩子，似乎不明白为什么对这个素昧平生的老师，向来怕生的相叶雅纪却表现得如此亲近而无隔阂。

她想不起来是否见过这个年轻清秀的幼稚园老师，莫名其妙地想起来的只有眼睛微微的疼痛和宛如电灯频闪时会有的刺眼白光，回过神来，二宫和也依旧对她耐心微笑，他单手牵了相叶雅纪的手，指头漫不经心地捏着男孩柔软的手心。

  


“痒，Nino。”

相叶雅纪抬头对他笑，几乎是全黑的一双眼瞳里，清澈的笑意要开出花来。

没有时间更多地深究，相叶喜欢这个新老师也是一件好事，这样想着，将相叶雅纪交到二宫的手里，嘱咐了两句不要哭，相叶妈妈便匆忙回去工作。

二宫和也牵着相叶的手走进教室，将他安置在窗边的小椅子上。

  


“要叫我Nino老师。”

二宫和也蹲下来，平视相叶雅纪的眼睛，双手环膝，语重心长。

相叶雅纪眨眨眼睛，皱皱鼻子。

“Nino。”

笑容灿烂，表情乖巧，对于二宫的要求，态度是不合作。

  


“不叫我老师就没有小汽车可以玩。”

二宫和也蹲下来，对相叶男孩威逼利诱。

相叶雅纪犹豫了一瞬。

“也不可以去喂兔子。”

相叶雅纪沉默着低下了小小的头。

  


“……”

二宫和也顿时有不详的预感。

果然再抬头，相叶雅纪眼圈一圈红，里面的眼泪要掉不掉，嘴角一撇一撇地发着抖。

  


二宫和也比他自己以为的还要手足无措。

“诶？”

他凑近相叶雅纪。

“为什么哭了啊？”

他双手捧着小男孩弹性十足的肉肉的小脸。

“真是……爱拔酱？”

  


“兔子……”

相叶雅纪的眼泪大颗大颗地掉。

“没有兔子！”

小男孩绝望地说。

  


……啊，是说不能去喂兔子的意思吧。

二宫和也叹了口气，觉得一下子放松了，但又有点好笑。他刚刚有一瞬间还以为相叶生气了，以为他的威逼利诱。

而他为此莫名其妙地心脏一紧。

二宫弯着嘴角轻轻笑，他摸摸小男孩清爽的短短刘海，用鼻尖蹭了蹭相叶雅纪的鼻尖。

  


“ほら，不要哭了，刚刚Nino桑是在开玩笑的，今天下课我们就去喂兔子，好不好？”

相叶雅纪定定地看了他几秒钟，忽然扑过来，抱住他的脖子嚎啕大哭。

“谢谢Nino——”

在呜呜啊啊的哭声里隐约能辨认出这个句子，仿佛在用全身心表达“Nino真是个好人”的小男孩像只树袋熊一般挂在他的身上，二宫和也拍着相叶雅纪的后背，沉默良久，默念了一句笨蛋。

  


明明最开始说不准去喂兔子的是二宫和也，然后宽宏大量说去喂兔子的也是二宫和也，所以不如说弄哭他的人，就是二宫和也。

可相叶雅纪就好像完全不记得前面的那部分一样，单方面地认定了二宫和也的好，全身心地依赖过来。沾满泪水的脸笑起来的时候闪闪发光，虽然很狼狈，但不叫人讨厌。

二宫和也找出手绢给他擦了擦脸，认命地环住小男孩的后背，带他去找胡萝卜。

  


二宫其实不知道该怎么处理这样的一份明显带着一些误解和偏颇，却又纯粹到毫无杂质和余地的爱与信任。

他盯着蹲在兔子笼前面，缩成一团，看起来不比两颗篮球摞起来大多少的小男孩。

  


不要这样靠过来啊。

他心底的声音在这么说。

可在抗拒之前，这个小男孩已经毫无顾忌地靠了过来，用天真安静的眼神看他，仰起头对他笑。

  


“Nino，兔兔在吃胡萝卜。”

语气好像发现了新大陆。

“嗯。”

从有兔子以来，它们就在吃胡萝卜。

“我不太喜欢胡萝卜。”

你又不是兔子。

“那就不吃，世界上最好吃的东西是汉堡肉。”

这是实话。

“……是这样吗？”

为什么怀疑我？

“对，就是这样。”

我也是有坚持的。

“Nino好厉害。”

相叶雅纪的眼神闪亮。

“是吧。”

二宫和也抿唇一笑。

  


好吧，好吧。

既然一定要这样的话。

他无奈地回以笑容，弯起的嘴角透露太多恶作剧的讯号。

谁叫我不能离开你呢，你是我的工作。

要靠过来就靠过来吧。

不过我可不保证我就会对你好哦，爱拔酱。

  


男孩的生长速度就像发豆芽一样快。

长大一些的相叶雅纪比小时候还要难缠，骨子里的倔强一点也没有改变。他还是喜欢跟着二宫和也到处走，并且因为灵动跑得快完全能够做到但又飞快地变得很累，常常挨着二宫和也的后背睡着。

相叶雅纪在一群孩子里受到欢迎，可似乎也没有什么特别喜欢的女孩，特别意气相投的男孩，二宫偶尔会短暂地担忧一下相叶的交友问题，可自己面前的相叶雅纪很活泼，他又觉得没什么好担心的。

  


终于，过了半年左右，幼儿园里迎来了一个好看得轰动全园的男孩。

穿着神气的小西装，脸蛋红扑扑软绵绵，两道令人印象深刻的眉毛和一双漂亮的大眼睛，让所有人记住了这个名字叫做松本润的小男孩。

  


相叶趴在二宫肩膀上看二宫做下午玩游戏时候要用到的彩带，看见那个小男孩走进幼儿园，忽然如同受惊吓的小动物一般站直了身子。

  


“……爱拔酱？”

二宫和也不解地抬头，看到松本润的瞬间，抿着嘴唇笑了起来。

该来的总要来，云端上的规则。

人们总该念叨的前世作孽，按照云上的规则解释，也不算全无道理。

他说不清是怜悯还是幸灾乐祸地看了一眼自己身边小小的相叶。

  


松本润也看见了相叶雅纪。

他冲出小女生们的包围圈，一路小跑着过来，走到相叶身边，一句话都没开口说，首先毫不犹豫地踹了相叶一脚。

  


相叶雅纪愣了三秒，捂着屁股蹲下身。

二宫和也及时反应过来，看着松本润也因为脚痛弯下腰来按着脚背，忍不住笑起来。

这场景谜之惹人怜爱。

  


“为什么要踢他？”

二宫和也摸摸松本润的脑袋。

“……不知道，就觉得，一定要踢一下。”

松本润回答得有些迟疑，似乎自己也不知道自己为什么突然跑了过来。

  


“讨厌他？”

二宫指了指相叶雅纪。

松本润板着一张小包子脸表情严肃地看了相叶一会儿。

  


“不讨厌。”

他坦率回答，眉头皱起来，很困扰的样子。

“不太明白……就是有点看着生气。”

  


二宫和也看到相叶雅纪呲牙咧嘴的表情，和松本润一本正经的回答，不由得笑得更大声，他牵起松本润的手带他到相叶面前，捉住相叶的手和松本润的手，掌心对掌心地碰一下。

  


“这是相叶雅纪。”

他对松本润说。

——在云上面自己踩自己的脚玩结果把你推了下来的一位与会人员。

  


“这是松本润。”

他对相叶雅纪说。

——嘛，他也不算是无缘无故想踢你的。

  


“请多指教。”

相叶雅纪怯怯地看着面前的小包子，抓了抓他的手。

“请多指教。”

松本润踢完之后怒气已消，对他笑了起来。

  


二宫和也看着面前的两个小男孩，不自觉又望向窗外的落叶，季节悄然轮换了一圈，又到秋天，他又到了该写观察报告的时候了。

他拿出那份空白表格，刚要旋开钢笔，相叶像个大哥哥似的拉着松本润的手走过来。

他们一左一右围着二宫和也，盯着那上面他们尚且还看不懂的文字。肩膀上一边一个小脑袋的感觉太过新奇，二宫感觉自己像是肩膀上停着两只蝴蝶，竟有点不敢动。

  


“看这边。”

有人在外面的走廊上对他招手，是同事里热爱摄影的一位年轻老师，他按下快门，恰恰好是在他们都看向镜头的时候。

  


大野智看着樱井翔送来的，来自二宫和也的观察报告。

今年的照片不再是单独的相叶，而是一张三人合照，在窗外树叶的一片金黄的映衬下，穿着幼稚园围裙的二宫老师，和两个小男孩一起看向镜头，露出没有完全准备好，却已然成型了的笑容。

  


“无事です。”

报告的内容无比简略无比二宫流。

大野智想了想，将报告收进文件夹里。

  


“我也想去地面上。”

他愁眉苦脸地说。

樱井翔一边高效处理着面前的文件，一边平静地回复。

  


“您是想说，海面上？”

“……海面上。”

  


“请认真工作，距离您的下个假期还有一段时间，大野先生。”

樱井翔低头看了看手表，微笑着回答说。

  


2015-11-08

| 227  
20

  
| 

[#二相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E7%9B%B8)

[#竹马](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%AB%B9%E9%A9%AC)

评论(20)

热度(227)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) [cherish](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://arashi517.lofter.com/) [胖次外交官](http://arashi517.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://meihuaxiaoyao.lofter.com/) [小妖住在深山里](http://meihuaxiaoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://10040101.lofter.com/) [金名](http://10040101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://aokilovelove.lofter.com/) [吃一颗兔](http://aokilovelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) [鳗鱼饭](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) [啪嗒啪嗒](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) [爱山风的一头熊](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://kaki2423.lofter.com/) [kaki](http://kaki2423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) [雅纪的大兔子](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) [阿月月月](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) [liaojuzi](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://saming883.lofter.com/) [羽嬰](http://saming883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) [笑笑先生](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://coralcst.lofter.com/) [cstcoral](http://coralcst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://dmh691218.lofter.com/) [DMH691218](http://dmh691218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) [winwin](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://leiaice.lofter.com/) [ice-love☘️aiba](http://leiaice.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) [メモ](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) [白日烟花](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) [夏实实呀](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://841195248.lofter.com/) [雫](http://841195248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://shenzitian.lofter.com/) [预算有限公司](http://shenzitian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://michelle0710lon.lofter.com/) [洛洛michelle](http://michelle0710lon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://baogaodawangmumulaila.lofter.com/) [巴拉拉小魔仙变身智障](http://baogaodawangmumulaila.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://zxx-315.lofter.com/) [潘雨三](http://zxx-315.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://wbslzy2333.lofter.com/) [大切章鱼小丸子](http://wbslzy2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://1412sssss.lofter.com/) [千秋一盗](http://1412sssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://masaharuki.lofter.com/) [Masaharuki](http://masaharuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) [🐧](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://xs6918.lofter.com/) [葉](http://xs6918.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://iarayu.lofter.com/) [A](http://iarayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://extra15.lofter.com/) [llllllllling](http://extra15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://weavebrightness.lofter.com/) [织明](http://weavebrightness.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	3. [二相]偶发事件-3-伶歌蜉蝣人

[二相]偶发事件-3-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[二相]偶发事件-3](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_aaff6ae)

……对这篇并不是坑（半年了（哇

[Chap1点这里](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_89f30c1)   


[Chap2点这里](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_8d609aa)

  


\---

  


二宫和也拿着油性笔在纸巾盒上面认认真真地写字。

——相叶雅纪专用。

——不许动。

  


“啊啾！”

小男孩红着眼睛红着鼻子，吸着鼻涕凑过来，将圆圆的脑袋，靠在二宫和也的后背上。

他尽力地伸展了手脚，将二宫和也抱住，坐在远处的松本润转头看到，思考片刻，丢下手边的白熊玩偶黑猫玩偶疯梨玩偶熊本熊玩偶和米奇玩偶，晃晃悠悠跑过来，也尽力地伸展了手脚，趴在了相叶雅纪的后背上。

  


“诶嘿。”

小男孩和更小的男孩，不约而同地笑起来。

“叠叠乐！”

  


“一点也不乐……”

二宫和也深深地叹了一口气。

“……你们好重啊，相叶君，松本君。”

  


阳光灿烂极了的春日午后，幼稚园的教员休息室里，不午睡的二宫老师和不午睡的花粉症小分队，提前享受着下午游戏时间的草莓蛋糕和果汁。

今年乖乖服药的松本润花粉症症状未显，活蹦乱跳，很是让二宫放心。

桌子一边乖乖坐着的相叶雅纪的喷嚏一个接一个，自作自受，然而无比可怜。

  


“吃药吧，爱拔酱？”

二宫和也拿着小药片在他面前慢悠悠地晃一晃。

“不吃。”

相叶猛摇头，头发跟着甩来甩去，蹭到他自己的鼻子，又打了个喷嚏。

  


二宫无奈地将纸巾递过去。

相叶双手端着纸巾盒看了一会儿。

“别人用也可以啊，纸巾。”

他抬起头对二宫和也笑。

  


“你用就行了，也可以小朋友。”

二宫回答说。

“快点吃。”

  


“雅君的纸巾总是很快就没有。”

松本润从蛋糕里抬起头，认真地评论说。

  


“因为我还会做面巾纸超人！”

相叶急急地插嘴。

他将纸巾抽出一张，盖在脸上，又熟练地找到二宫和也放在抽屉里的平光眼镜，戴在脸上。

“面巾man！”

他说，摆了个自认为帅气的姿势。

然后又打了个喷嚏。

  


松本润笑得捂起肚子。

“完全不帅。”

  


二宫和也将眼镜和面巾纸收回，在相叶雅纪的头上拍了一下。

相叶雅纪抬起头对他笑，那双不见眼白的清亮眼睛，快乐又狡黠。

“也可以呀。”

相叶雅纪对他说。

  


二宫和也叉了一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，慢慢地嚼，也慢慢地嚼小男孩最近的口头禅。

什么都可以，从来不说不，他渐渐注意到了相叶雅纪的性格之一，作为一个五岁男孩，相叶对人对事，出乎意料地体贴宽和，出乎意料地不执著。

  


Nino慢慢来也可以哟不要着急！

这些拿去大家一起吃也可以没问题！

那个我来！我试试看！说不定可以！

  


……哪来的啊，这份阳光灿烂的贴心。

二宫和也看着相叶雅纪，有种无力感在心底蔓延开来，他看着自己帮相叶写了名字的纸巾盒，知道过不上多久，纸巾盒里一定又只剩下四五张而已。

他也不知道自己在维护相叶些什么，却隐约察觉自己的行为，大概是私心。

  


“因为那孩子是个笨蛋的缘故。”

他将那隐约的不对劲对着自己含混过去。

  


下午是去小公园散步的安排，可他有些本职工作要做，不能够一开始就去。

真正的本职工作。

——是欧洲的残留事务，Nino，今天下午重新提交一份吧。

樱井翔对他说。

——别担心，就一会儿，不会有什么问题的。

  


——大概吧。

二宫在心底想，也不确定自己到底有没有说出来。

  


“放心吧Nino！”

换好了出去玩的衣服，相叶雅纪信誓旦旦保证自己会好好地照顾松本润，绝对不吵架绝对不打架绝对不互相嫌弃，松本润抱着妖怪猫站在一旁百无聊赖揉耳朵，不时瞄一眼相叶雅纪，最终叹口气，从口袋里掏出糖果塞进二宫的手心。

  


“我会照顾雅君的。”

他语气平淡地说，小大人似的，仿佛没听见相叶雅纪那为什么我既没有糖又没有人听我说话的抗议，一脸理所当然。

二宫弯了弯嘴角。

“你们俩个，过马路要小心，跟着队伍走，不要跟奇怪的人乱跑，明白没？”

  


“什么是奇怪的人？”

相叶插嘴。

  


“长得不好看的人。”

二宫和也回答说。

  


两个男孩似懂非懂地点了点头。

  


“Nino。”

相叶雅纪凑到他面前。

“我们能不能再吃一块蛋糕？”

  


两双明亮的眼睛充满期待地看他，二宫和也不为所动。

“不可以，为了你们的牙。”

“一路顺风。”

他推着他们小小的后背将他们送出幼稚园的大门。

  


他在书桌前坐下，他的下属静默地出现，又静默地消失，他看着手上的资料，沙滩上伏倒的小男孩，柔软的身体，失去生命的，纯真的脸。

很难在那样的画面面前保持冷静，他做到了，在他去欧洲出差的时候，他的面容仿佛只是闪动了一下，可心的深处，留有余震。

  


他重新提交了当时参与的处理报告，在下午渐渐昏暗的室内闭了闭眼睛，告诉自己心底的不安或许只是重读那些资料的残留。

他走到公园去。

公园里一片混乱，他目光扫过，没有看到松本润和相叶雅纪。

  


他的同事看到他，朝他跑过来。

“二宫老师。”

他的同事慌张地对他说。

“相叶君和松本君，刚刚还在的，可一转眼就、就不见了。”

  


“一转眼？”

二宫眯了一下眼睛。

“是。”

他的同事紧张地望着他。

  


二宫弯起嘴角，轻轻笑了一下，手揣进口袋里。

“那大概是去玩捉迷藏了吧。”

他说。

  


“我去找一下，不用担心。”

他转身离开公园，感觉自己的掌心漫起了一层薄薄的汗。

  


海滩上的男孩，刚刚贴在他的后背上的。

没有温度的。

温暖的，重叠的笑声。

  


他不由自主地开始奔跑，其实没有方向。

冷静，冷静，他们必然会在人间度过百年时光，所以相叶雅纪和松本润，不会有任何危险。

冷静下来。

因为他没有他看起来的那么冷静。

  


他慢慢地停下脚步。

茫然四顾，没有人。

  


“Nino。”

忽然有人叫他。

声音开始很小，后来越来越大。

  


“Nino！”

还不止一个人，他回过头，看见街边的西点屋，大大的阳伞下面，樱井翔带着两个男孩，正愉快地对他招手。

面前摆着一个巨大的草莓蛋糕。

  


他面无表情地走过去。

用力踢了一下樱井翔的凳子。

  


“你说你担心。”

樱井翔一脸无辜。

  


“我就来替你看顾一下嘛。”

他眼睛深处温和了然的笑让二宫和也更加不爽。

  


“你才不会就为了这点事跑下来，翔桑。”

他说，在凳子上坐下来。

“大野先生说，既然我要下来买蛋糕，就顺便帮你减轻一点负担。”

樱井翔抓起叉子，一边戳了一小块鲜红的草莓，另一边戳了一朵雪白的奶油花，投喂幼儿的姿势熟练流畅，脸上洋溢着温柔的笑容。

  


自从修君和舞长大，樱井翔被锻炼出的完美长兄技能无处施展，如今看来，不曾生疏。

今日还能再用，他好像还有一点高兴。

二宫不说话。

樱井翔看着二宫和也，轻轻歪过头，手指摩挲着嘴唇思考。

  


“我说，我有没有告诉你们，不要跟奇怪的人走？”

二宫和也吸口气，转向男孩们。

樱井翔当然不是奇怪的人，然而他心中不爽无处发泄。

相叶看向松本，松本看向相叶。

  


“可是他好看。”

异口同声。

樱井翔表情抿着唇角笑。

他的洋洋得意很是得意。

  


“他和Nino感觉好像是从一个地方来的。”

相叶说，一脸他自己也不算特别明白的表情，他靠直觉判断。

“我问过哦，他说他是你的同事。”

松本润回答，重实证的小男孩，语气很确定。

  


二宫瞪樱井，樱井翔嘴角抽动一下。

二宫无可奈何地笑了。

“好好思考过了啊。”

他说，“但是下次，要记得跟老师打招呼。”

  


“是。”

男孩们乖乖点头。

  


“Nino。”

樱井翔静静看他。

“你还好吗？”

  


还好吗？

呼吸平复，恐慌平复，他只觉得自己坐在椅子上不想再动，他跑得太久，有些脱力。不冷静的样子被尽收眼底，他还有一些窘迫。

  


“没事。”

他回答说。

  


相叶不知道什么时候手脚并用地爬下了椅子，走到二宫和也的身边，抓住了二宫的手。

“老师。”

他第一次这样叫他，二宫抬起头，五岁男孩的眼神非常温柔认真。

“……怎么了？”

他揉揉相叶柔顺的头发，相叶雅纪抬起双手，抱住他的手臂。

  


“抱。”

三岁以后认为自己已经是个男子汉，除了生病受伤再也不如此撒娇的小男孩，抬头看着他，安静地眨了眨眼睛。

  


二宫安静地和他对视。

他知道相叶察觉了。

他不知道相叶怎么察觉了，但相叶非常敏锐地察觉了。

——他心底的余震。

他弯腰，将相叶抱起来，男孩非常轻巧，坐在他的腿上，松松地拢着他，手掌拍着他左边的胸口。

  


“不要怕也可以哟，Nino。”

男孩说，轻巧认真地吹吹他的胸口。

二宫和也看着男孩的发旋，沉默了一会儿，揽住他小小的后背。

  


怎么了。

还好吗。

那颗心悸的，在发现男孩们消失时，几乎快要被大力拧干拧碎的心脏，此刻终于恢复了原状。

他将下巴轻轻压在男孩的头顶，闭了闭眼睛。

  


松本润在执着地询问买下店里所有的巧克力需要多少钱，樱井翔不知道什么时候又开始玩不知道从哪里变出来的绒球球，相叶雅纪执着地环抱着他，虽然这会儿其实也只是在发呆，却没有松手。

  


“我也要去出差，所以今天来吃吃蛋糕。”

夕阳西下，将松本润送回家，二宫背着睡着了的相叶，樱井翔拎着蛋糕盒和他们一起慢慢走。

“下一次见面，或许会是好几年后，那时候，相叶君和松本君已经上小学了。”

樱井翔说。

  


“和相叶君的相处，感觉如何？”

樱井翔问他，二宫沉默良久。

  


“他很费心思。”

二宫回答。

樱井翔笑了。

  


“活泼得很烦人，安静起来又很让人担心，有时候被欺负了也察觉不到，怎么会有球鞋被拿走还以为自己是在受欢迎的小孩？”

二宫和也一口气地抱怨下去。

“手工课小女孩们给他折了很多心，他根本就打不开，这样子怎么会有人气？”

“什么都是也可以，那些不明白他的人，绝对会以为他好欺负——”

  


“你很喜欢他。”

樱井翔脸上又浮现出那种，他什么都知道可他只在他希望的时候点破的笑容了。

二宫和也没说话。

  


“他让我很费心思。”

终于二宫说。

“他让我有私心。”

二宫的语气，有些疑惑，有些无奈，有些不安，但不是不高兴。

  


“因为你活着。”

樱井翔耸耸肩。

“而且——”

  


他看向在二宫的后背上安睡的相叶雅纪，愉快地抬手拍了拍相叶的脑袋。

小男孩咕哝了一声，抱紧了二宫。

  


“要勒死我了勒死我了，真是的……”

二宫小声地抱怨着。

  


樱井翔从侧面看着二宫弯起来的嘴角。

——虽然你不说，你喜欢他。

  


2016-04-20

| 266  
47

  
| 

[#二相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E7%9B%B8)

[#竹马](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%AB%B9%E9%A9%AC)

评论(47)

热度(266)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://xiaoming27700.lofter.com/) [小明](http://xiaoming27700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://beijingkongbai.lofter.com/) [昼出夜伏的女鬼](http://beijingkongbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) [cherish](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) [巧克力豆豆豆豆奶](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://truenewbee.lofter.com/) [数学课代表](http://truenewbee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://wojiamenqianyouxiaohe.lofter.com/) [我家門前有小和](http://wojiamenqianyouxiaohe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://10040101.lofter.com/) [金名](http://10040101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) [Feral_will](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) [欲](http://iwannafeelyourlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://aokilovelove.lofter.com/) [吃一颗兔](http://aokilovelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) [啪嗒啪嗒](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) [啪嗒啪嗒](http://1420290377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://taozongdedamimei.lofter.com/) [程眉毛](http://taozongdedamimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yunxutongxing.lofter.com/) [yunxutongxing](http://yunxutongxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) [爱山风的一头熊](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://kaki2423.lofter.com/) [kaki](http://kaki2423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://huatianshi514.lofter.com/) [華添え詩](http://huatianshi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) [阿月月月](http://natsutsuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://345200m.lofter.com/) [柴鱼茶](http://345200m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://saming883.lofter.com/) [羽嬰](http://saming883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) [笑笑先生](http://gggggggggggkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://diugemoguzhasini.lofter.com/) [doudou_233](http://diugemoguzhasini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) [雅纪的大兔子](http://yajidedatuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) [winwin](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) [メモ](http://izaya779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://a25605942.lofter.com/) [翔憐](http://a25605942.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://mr815masagi.lofter.com/) [卯宴](http://mr815masagi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) [白日烟花](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://greenaiba.lofter.com/) [GreenA!ba](http://greenaiba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) [夏实实呀](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://masaki938.lofter.com/) [嗯嗯](http://masaki938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://agua233333.lofter.com/) [\- Guaaaa33](http://agua233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://5121314.lofter.com/) [小天儿](http://5121314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://summer29ssl.lofter.com/) [一块大西瓜](http://summer29ssl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
